Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game)
Scenario Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers just won World War 2. The date is July 1, 1948. The Nazi Party of Germany is gaining popularity across Europe; while the old colonial empires struggle about the running there colonies as local nationalists protest in Java, Sumatra, British India and the Philippines, while the embattled USSR still fights on doggedly in the Ukraine and Belarus. World War 2, the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after a chain of events started in late 1942. Hitler realised The Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943) was a winnable battle after a few days and told the Axis forces to pull back to a safer position a few miles away, thus preventing the costly siege. The Germans also detonated the first A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 (2 more 15kt nukes are still in storage). This in turn freed up German the troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. Argentina, Paraguay and Spain then joined the Axis in early 1945. Japan would later release fleas with bubonic plague in them to destroy the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in 1945 and to stall the Australian liberation of Borneo in 1945. The USSR, Japan and the USA had a couple of small toxic flea farms stashed away in case thing got tough on the battlefield again. None the less, the USA's Operation Torch of 1942 had easily liberated Morocco, who went neutral, and North Algeria, who joined the Allies. The battle of Leyte went as in real life. General Douglas MacArthur, President Osmeña, and staff land at Palo, Leyte on 20 October 1944. Portugal joined the Allies in the January of 1946. America is also a riseing power which is gowing fast. Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay got cold feet in January 1947 and went back to being neutrals. Local French racism became prevalent throughout the colony of Camarune rather quickly, in fact noticeably more so than in reality. Anti-French sentiment soon followed and would be strengthened in the late 1940s. The natives rebelled in early December 1945 and effectively kicked the Vichy French out of the nation, with Allied help in late December 1946. Camarune the joined the Allies. Both British and Vichy French forces fought it out with great valour. German and British forces also used chlorine gas on each other in several places. Both states have modest amounts of mustard and chlorine gas, while both halves of Italy have lots. Once the armistice was made law in the May of 1948 Hitler was pronounced emperor of occupied Europe, and Fascism rules in most governments. Harry S. Truman, Gen. DeGaulll, Joseph Stalin, Mao T'sung, Chang Shi-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to singe up to it (nations marked with a "*"). The USA had already built 2 15kt and 2 20kt atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they might need to use them very soon indeed. Japan was conducting a few primary laboratory tests, The British were also near to detonating a 10kt Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949, and as for the USSR's 2 10kt bombs in their covert Siberian banker... Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nukeing of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Camaroon) and South Morocco are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. The world is now at the hands of dictators, rebels and emperors. The armasitce may not hold for long. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? Rules The game starts at 23.00 UTC today.Christina Pill (talk) 21:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) *Be Plausible *Listen to mods *Have Fun *Players inactive for 7 turns without informing a mod are removed *Stay within 5 years ahead of time with technology *Every turn is a quarter of a year *1 Turn a day *Don't be rude *Only map maker can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map *Mods can't answer their own requests to non-player nations *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by quarter-years. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for two years, Plausibility Points will be taken away. After five years, the user will be removed from the game. *You may create proxies and use them in turns. *1 turn a day. 1 turn = 4 months in game time. *Turns occur at 00.00 UTC daily. Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny client state to help in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state. Organization Rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for it's formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, the USA and Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add 1 point to there allies in algorithms (ie- Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Moderators *Head Mod and Mapmaker: Revolution 9(talk): *Mapmaker:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Algorithm Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod: If you want a moderator position, leave a message on my talk page. Players * Christina Pill as Venezuela * Bandon23 as Sweden * NathanialPrice as United Kingdom * Jeffrey Arenburg as Australia * Spartian300 as USA Game map Map 99% done. Nations Axis #Nazi Germany ##Serbian Government of National Salvation ##Cyrnieca (eastern Libya) ## Denmark ## Belgium ## Luxembourg ## Netherlands ## Quisling Norway ##Independent State of Croatia ## Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia ## Lackot Republic of Western Russia ## Polish General goverment ## Chechen-Ingush Resistance ## Cossak Resistance of the Kuban ## Jaras Commandos of Estonia ## SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine ## Chetnik malitias #Fascist Italy (Italian Social Republic) ##Italian East Africa ##Albanian Kingdom ##Principality of Montenegro ##Greco-Ahroman Republic of Pindus ##Tripolitainia (western Libya) # Empire of Japan ## Kingdom of Kampuchea ## Kingdom of Laos ## Mengjiang ## Manchukuo (Manchuria) ## Second Philippine Republic ## Empire of Vietnam ## The Reorganized National Government of China ## Azad Hind ## State of Burma ## Indonisian Asiatic National Goverment 4 Other Axis States # Spain ## Spanish North Morocco # Argentina # San Marino #Iraq #Egypt #Paraguay # Romania # Hungary # Bulgaria ## Free Fascist Republic of Macedonia # Slovakia # Lithuania-Latvia # Thailand # Finland # The British Union Fascists 5 Vichy France # Vichy France ## Syria ## South Algeria ## Tunisia ##French West Africa Pro-democracy Allies 1.British-French-Portuges pact #Portugal* #Ethiopia # Canada # Australia* : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free Dutch East Indies : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free Papua New Guinea : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##South Soloman Islands : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##Narau* : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk #New Zealand ##Tokelau ##Neilu ##Cook Islands #South Africa ##Namibia #Lebanon #Persia #United Kingdom of Great Britain- NathanialPrice ##British India - NathanialPrice ###Nepal - NathanialPrice ###Bhutan - NathanialPrice ###Sikkim - NathanialPrice ##Ceylon - NathanialPrice ##Cyprus - NathanialPrice ##Malta - NathanialPrice ##Fiji - NathanialPrice ##Newfoundland - NathanialPrice ##Rhodesia - NathanialPrice ##Fearo Islands - NathanialPrice ##Iceland - NathanialPrice ##Tonga - NathanialPrice ##Palestine - NathanialPrice ##Transjordan - NathanialPrice ##Milorg (Norwegen resistance) - NathanialPrice ##EDES (liberal/right wing Greek resistance)- NathanialPrice ## Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ##Crete resistance - NathanialPrice ##Rhodes-NathanPrice ##Vanuatu-NathanPrice ##DeGaullist French Resistance* - NathanialPrice ###French Eqitorial Africa* - NathanialPrice ###French Polynesia*- NathanialPrice ###Marquesas Islands* - NathanialPrice ###New Calidonia* - NathanialPrice ###Maquis (Southern French resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ### Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian resistance) - NathanialPrice ###Légion Belge (Far-right Belgian resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ### Unio'n vun de Fräiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger resistance) - NathanialPrice ##Suriname - NathanialPrice ##Dutch Antillies - NathanialPrice ##Sudan - NathanialPrice ##Belize - NathanialPrice ##The Bahamas - NathanialPrice ##Bermuda- NathanialPrice ##Falkland Islands - NathanialPrice #Quatar #Kuwait #The Trucail States (the UAE) #Bahrain #Oman #YVE (far-right wing Greek resistance) 2. Other Allied powers #Camaroon (Camarune) #Ecuador #Brazil #Chile #Saudi Arabia # KMT China* # Colombia #Turkey #Bolivia #Việt Minh United States of America #United States* - Spartian300 ## Cuba - Spartian300 ##The Official Government of the Philippines - Spartian300 ##Panama - Spartian300 ##Greenland - Spartian300 ##North Algeria - Spartian300 ##Southern Italy (includes the islands of Scissaly, Sardinia and Corsica, as well as the south of the Italian pensular it's self) - Spartian300 ##Panama Canal Zone* - Spartian300 ##Northern Solomon Islands - Spartian300 ##Guam* - Spartan300 ##Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands - Spartian300 ##British Western Pacific Territories - Spartian300 ##British Gilbert and Ellice Islands - Spartian300 #Costa Rica #Dominican Republic #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Nicaragua #Liberia #Mexico United Soviet Socialist Republics #Soviet Union* ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Yugoslavian Partisans ###Slovenian Partisans ###Macedonian Partisans ##Partisans Armés of France ###Affiche Rouge French (Communist Paris resistance movement) ##Socialist Front de l'Indépendance (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ##Mongolia ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Polish SSR ##Slovak SSR ##ELAS (Greek resistance movement) ##Tannu Tuva #Moist China* #Albanian Partisans #Italian Partisans #Việt Cong #Hukbalahap (Communist Philopino resistance movement) Neutrals #Afghanistan # Tibet # Kingdom of Yemen # Peru # Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) #Andorra # Liechtenstein # Vatican City # Sweden Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:13, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Ireland # Switzerland # Kingdom of South Morocco # Uruguay #Kurdistani Rebels # Mahatma Ghandi (Indian rebels) # Mr Jinna (Pakistani rebels) # Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia Algorithm and Wars Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nukeing of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crusging of D-Day. Camarune (Camaroon) and South Morocco are stillbackward and only have a few hundred troops. War Algorithum (Ravaged World Map Game) Also see UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 Turns 1948.2 *'Hitler is crowned as the new ''Germanic Emperor of Europe and as head of as a de facto new, Nazi style, Holy Roman Empire. Mussolini, Qusling and Tojo praise him lavishly and offer their loyalty to the new emperor. Argentina, S. Africa and Ecuador sit back and watch for future developments. Portugal and the USSR denounce the coronation.' *'Venezuela''' We sit back and watch for future developments. We let the USA know that oil trade will continue, but we otherwise keep to our selves. * Australia: de Havilland Australlia, an Australian airplane manufacturer which was established in 1920, ''started manufacturing DHA-3 Drover planes which will be used to transport supplies around the country. 'We would like to buy 10 ''Avro Lincoln bombers from United Kingdom. '''We have started a war against corruption in the state of Tasmania, '''Premier Robert Cosgrove is in custody. ** United Kingdom: '''Thirty Avro Lincoln bombers can be traded to Australia for the island of San Cristobal in the Solomon Islands. ** '''Australia: '''That deal is acceptable. * '''United Kingdom: '''Prime Minister Winston Churchill denounces the crowning of Adolf Hitler as the Germanic Emperor of Europe. He intends to keep up the hopes of the citizens, saying "Failure us not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts". Meanwhile, the joint British-Canadian Atomic Tests continue, leading to hopeful results; Britain is projected to have a workable nuclear weapon by 1950. The Royal Air Force is being expanded, including plans to develop English Electric Lighting and Gloster Javelin. Operation Backfire is expanded, testing V2 rockets in the hills of Scotland. Operation Ultra continues to break German codes and track German movements. London is being rebuilt after the V2 attacks. ** '''British India: '''Uprisings in Malabar, The North-West Frontier, and Waziristan are crushed swiftly and violently by the Army of India. The Tata Iron and Steel Company ships steel to the United Kingdom to rebuild London after the V2 bombings. *** '''Nepal: '''Operation Guthunk is drawn up by British and Nepalese Generals as a plan to invade Tibet. The plan should commence in 1949. *** '''Bhutan: The British Army in Bhutan readies for the attack on Tibet. *** Sikkim: The British Army in Sikkim readies for the attack on Tibet. ** Ceylon: '''A Royal Air Force base is built on Ceylon, and another is built in the Maldives. ** '''Malta: An offer is made to the USA to trade Malta, Belize, and the Bahamas for Sardinia and Corsica. ** Fiji: The Fiji Infantry Regiment grows, as Indo-Fijians begin to enlist after the promise of 5 acres of land in India for every five years of sevice. ** Newfoundland: Many American, British, and Canadian military bases continue to be operated in Newfoundland. The Dominion of Newfoundland is offered to become a Co-Protectorate of Canada, America, and Britain. ** Rhodesia: Chrome is mined at a fast rate. Tobacco farms are pushed to the maximum; more land will be needed. ** Faroe Islands: Operation Valentine continues, and Vagar Airport is upgraded to a RAF base. ** Iceland: The joint occupation of Iceland by British and American forces is continued, as German U-boats continue to patrol the Atlantic. ** Tonga: The Royal Navy builds many bases on the island. 1948.3 Germany has 20 Heinkel He 162 Volksjägers (German, "People's Fighter")] biult and shipped to Hungary. Germany test flys a new jet called the Hitler Jet. Germany starts to rebiuld Berlin, Hanover and Hambourg. Soviet forces make some modest gains in border skumishes around Manchukuo, Estonia, Finland and Poland. Insergent fighting continues across the former Yugoslavia and northern Italy, but is as yet inconclusive. The Soviets plan a big offencive for Manchuria in 1949.2. Japan slightly fortifys the city of Muckden and starts a 8 month plan to put some heavy fortifacations around the town of Qiqihar. *'Venezuela':We distance our selfs from Europe for the time being, but pledge loyalty to the USA. Venezuela starts inproving thire roads, railways, rubber plantaions and oil wells. *'Australia: A Federal Referendum will be held about taxes and prices. '''Premier Robert Cosgrove is found guilty of the crime of corruption. He will go to prison and his seat will be given to Margaret McIntyre, the first woman on the Tasmanian Parliament. 'Pharmaceutical Benefits Scheme is signed in Nundle, New South Wales. ''''We want to buy 10 Douglas DC-3 Airplanes from USA '''to use in passenger transport by Australian Airlines. *'Sweden: '''Our military and economy is started to increase. We build more buildings and defensive fortifications, as the population grows in Stockholm. More troops join the military during their work as a soldiers. Category:Ravaged World (Map Game) Category:World War 2 Category:The World